


Indulgence

by sophluorescent



Series: Requests & Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophluorescent/pseuds/sophluorescent
Summary: “I’ve already caught you,” Jongin teases, tilting Baekhyun’s jaw up with his thumb. “Tied the knot. Made it an eternity. There’s no more chase,” he says with a soft, gentle smile.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Requests & Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a CC request! It ended up a little longer than I'd intended a little drabble to be, so I wanted to go ahead and post it properly. That said, it's not much, but IDK I liked it! I hope the requester does too ♡

“The more you indulge them, the lazier they’ll be,” Baekhyun comments mildly, picking his way down the slope. In the valley, Jongin bears him little more than a passing glance before returning his attention to the seraphim that lay about, their wings fluttering in the breeze, their hands seeking Jongin’s gentle touch.

Baekhyun digs his thumbs into the pomegranate and pulls it in two, the juice running down his hands—sticky, sweet, decadent. As he nears the seraphs, he feeds them, dragging their wandering hands and flighty attentions off of him. And when the pomegranate’s been consumed, Baekhyun shoos them away with a flick of his hand, collapsing in the space they leave behind, tangling his legs with Jongin’s.

“Don’t we all deserve a little affection?” Jongin murmurs, pillowing his head on Baekhyun’s chest. He’s beautiful like this, in the pale, pink sun of the morning. When the light makes his skin radiant. He’s always been the more divine of the two. The god amongst men—a face whose beauty sculptor’s seek. Baekhyun’s always been more privy to his heart, though. Jongin’s gentler, shier, than he. Has always ruled with a gentle, _generous_ hand.

Baekhyun’s just as generous, though it manifests in a different manner. “They see plenty of affection,” Baekhyun chides lightly. “But if you give them too much here, they’ll stop seeking out humans—and humans need a little more love, don’t you think?”

Jongin hums in agreement and slides his hand down Baekhyun’s arm until he’s interlacing their fingers. Baekhyun’s rings are warm against his skin. His _gaze_ is warmer, so full of affection as he looks down on Jongin, cradling him against his chest.

“Speaking of humans, a summoning’s been in progress since the evening. They are having a harvest festival. I’ve been… weighing whether or not we should attend,” Baekhyun reveals after a beat of silence, carding his free hand through Jongin’s hair.

Immediately, Jongin perks up, and he sits upright, gazing at Baekhyun with excitement in his gaze. “Of course we should! It’s been so long since we’ve gone to Earth for a little bit of fun.”

Baekhyun grins, equally delighted, and pecks Jongin on the lips—a quick kiss, but a sweet one, born of elation and affection. He offers Jongin a hand, climbing to his feet and pulling him up alongside him. It’s easy, then, to recognize the familiar call of a summoning—especially one that’s been going on for as long as this one has. Each one has a different tune. This one is a smooth, moonlit song. One you’d hear playing on a riverboat, or in a bar overlooking a lake. It’s a raspy little song, warm as fire, bright as the stars.

Jongin attunes himself to it better than Baekhyun, and so it’s his magic that whisks them away, off of their plane and into the mortal realm.

Of course, once there, they allow their divinity to melt away, leaving them human for all intents and purposes. Baekhyun manifests in casual wear—a plain oversized t-shirt and pants. Jongin, more fashionable, picks an outfit suitable for a blogger’s fall-fashion post.

“You’ve got leaves in your hair, still,” Baekhyun comments, rocking onto the balls of his feet so that he can reach up and fix Jongin’s hair. All the while, Jongin smiles at him near dopily. But, as soon as Baekhyun’s flat-footed once more, flicking the leaves away, Jongin’s attention is elsewhere.

There’s a bonfire here, blazing brightly in the center of the park. It’s well controlled, with all manner of people sitting around it playing with sparklers or marshmallows. Beyond the bonfire, there are picnic tables piled high with food, and beyond even that, the warm golden glow of the nearby town.

Over the centuries, summonings have become less about books and carefully crafted incantations. It’s about the energy of the night, about the emotion. And this one, warm and lively, but _familial_ and _friendly_. This one is where Baekhyun and Jongin _thrive_. This is the type of emotion their domain was built upon. This is the emotion Baekhyun and Jongin _rule_ over.

“We can go make s’mores,” Baekhyun suggests, picking his way through the fallen leaves and out towards the bonfire.

Jongin hums noncommittally. “We _could_ ,” he agrees, his tone lilting. “We could dance, too,” he points out, nodding towards a lantern-lit pavilion upon which a live band plays.

Baekhyun’s lip curls. “I’m sure _you_ can,” he murmurs. “Not all of us are so gifted—“

“Hush, you’ll do fine,” Jongin says, gripping Baekhyun’s hand encouragingly and tugging him out towards the band. Even if Baekhyun’s doubts aren’t wholly assuaged… who is he to keep Jongin from what he loves most. “Maybe you can convince them to let you sing. Or perhaps, you can play. I see a keyboard up there.”

Baekhyun snorts, “Let’s just dance for now,” he says. He may be confident in paradise, which is their realm, but here on Earth, that bravado fades ever so slightly. He’s congenial and friendly, but tires quickly in a realm he’s less familiar with. Jongin is the same. It’s better they take things one step at a time.

Which is why they end up arm in arm, just swaying, after a while. They’d played along to a degree of hilarity earlier, spinning and dancing across the pavilion floor, but now, as the night stretches on and the fatigue of being apart from their domain sets in, it’s better that they relax. That they enjoy the distinctly _mortal_ warmth all around them.

“It’s nice here,” Jongin says, resting his arms atop Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Fleeting. Everyone lives to the fullest, it seems.”

Baekhyun looks around them, at the smiles, the sleepy yawns, even the crying kids—tired and ready to go home. It’s _human_. Jongin’s always been more entranced with them. Probably because he has only ever been divine. It’s a completely foreign concept to him. “You prefer the impermanence of humanity than the permanence of divinity?”

Jongin hums, “Paradise is so mundane. There is nothing to fear, but nothing to desire, either.”

Baekhyun snorts, “You don’t desire _me_?”

“I’ve already caught you,” Jongin teases, tilting Baekhyun’s jaw up with his thumb. “Tied the knot. Made it an eternity. There’s no more chase,” he says with a soft, gentle smile.

Baekhyun tilts his head. It gives him a quizzical, almost confused sort of look, the way his hair flops to the side, his eyebrows furrow. “Who’s to say there’s no more chase?” He wonders aloud. “Perhaps that’s why we only visit Earth on occasion. We keep paradise perfectly imperfect all on our own.” A few moments come to mind. Times when Baekhyun’s said something too sharp and made up for it with kisses and kindness. Times when Jongin’s pushed him too far out of his comfort zone, and had to come back and soothe Baekhyun’s nerves.

Jongin laughs, “Maybe so. But we should come here more often. I like seeing you like this.” With caramel-colored hair and eyes the same shade as coffee. In clothes that are simple, but comfortable. In skin that is human—imperfect.

“Then we will,” Baekhyun says.

“Keep indulging me and you’ll make me lazy,” Jongin echoes his warning from earlier. It’s all teasing though, all light and loving. And the kiss they share right after is just the same—mundane, but perfectly so.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you enjoyed reading, please do let me know via a comment, kudos, or even send me a tweet! You can find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/syzygybbh)
> 
> Want to share head-canons or are too shy to leave a comment, I have a [CuriousCat](https://t.co/KYC8gCVmPh?amp=1) !


End file.
